1. Field
Present embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses display images corresponding to input data by converting the input data into a data voltage with a data driving unit. Liquid crystal display apparatuses control a scanning operation of each pixel with a gate driving unit to adjust the brightness of each pixel. A liquid crystal display apparatus changes the orientation of a liquid crystal layer to adjust the brightness of each pixel. Each pixel of the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a storage capacitor, for storing a data signal level, and a liquid crystal layer, in which its orientation changes according to the data signal level. The liquid crystal layer also adjusts brightness. A common voltage may be applied to the liquid crystal layer and the storage capacitor.